


Send in the Clown

by lovemuppet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clowns, M/M, Office worker Sam, Therapist!Crowley, free therapy, sex in costume, sex with a clown, sex with baloons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemuppet/pseuds/lovemuppet
Summary: Sam is terrified of clowns.His brother has a friend who’s a behavioral therapist who deals in exposure therapy and would see Sam pro-bono as a favor to Dean. Things were going well: they were making a great deal of progress and despite the look of open amusement Crowley had when Sam would have when they introduced a new level of stimuli, he was completely professional.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Send in the Clown

**Author's Note:**

> quick and dirty and not proofed. I just had Thoughts and Feelings.

Sam is terrified of clowns.  
His brother has a friend who’s a behavioral therapist who deals in exposure therapy and would see Sam pro-bono as a favor to Dean. Things were going well: they were making a great deal of progress and despite the look of open amusement Crowley had when Sam would have when they introduced a new level of stimuli, he was completely professional. 

So today was the big day. They were going to bring in an actual clown. Sam was nervous. He sat in Crowley’s office and waited. When it came time, Crowley dug a clown nose and wig out of his drawer. Sam was thoroughly confused. They had used those items early in the treatment; it had been a while and he felt oddly nostalgic looking at them. Crowley put them on and Sam scoffed. “I thought you said we were going to bring in a Clown, Crowley?" 

"I’ve changed my mind. Besides, I’ve been bringing in a clown once every two weeks for the last year. ” he pulls out a handful of long thin balloons and a hand pump. Sam watches as, in ten or fifteen minutes, Crowley constructs what looks like a raft out of balloon animal balloons. Sams a bit impressed. He asks what it’s for. Crowley busts out some clown paint and hands Sam the brush, indicating that he would like Sam to apply the clown makeup. Sam is nervous but complies. 

So get this, Crowley launches into a story. He hadn’t helped Sam out of the kindness of his “black heart”. No, Crowley had asked Dean to get him a date with his brother in exchange for introducing him to his accountant, Castiel. Dean had said, “maybe you can help him with his clown thing.” that had intrigued Crowley. so when Sam showed up to his office looking for informal therapy, Crowley had went with it. 

In his mind, Sam began replaying their encounters over the last year. Crowley had been well dressed and groomed for their appointments, he seemed to tease and flirt with him and take delight in the small torture that Sam endured. Smiled at the curses Sam leveled at him during their sessions.

Crowley really had helped him get over his phobia for the most part. He had noticed when he passed the Ronald Mc Donald bench on his way to the office; he was only hyper aware of it rather than terrified. His mornings were a lot more pleasant. And Crowley had done it for free,. He had gone a year without expecting some sort of compensation. He thanked Crowley, finishing the last of the paint. The clown face didn’t look scary. Maybe because Sam knew who it was, maybe because Crowley could be irritating and forward but not creepy.  
Crowley had a proposition now that he laid all the cards out on the table. He wanted to fuck Sam in full clown costume on the balloons. Sam blinked. Crowley shrugged. “You aren’t actually my patient, Moose. I’m allowed to make a pass at you.” Sam thought he had lost his mind for a second. He looked at what he could now tell was an animal balloon mattress and then back at Crowley’s clown face. “Is it weird that I’m considering it?" 

Clownley looked surprised for a second and Sam realized that he had been expecting to be rejected, but then his face smoothed, satisfied and smug. "of course it is.” Sam chuckled a bit “well I don’t have anything else to do today.” And so, they agreed to fuck on the balloon mattress. Crowley did dress up in a clown suit, and Sam would be lying to say that he wasn’t extra nervous about it. 

They went slowly, allowing Sam to touch and explore the suit before Crowley had him lay down on the balloon mattress. It surprised Sam that it could take his weight without popping. Crowley pulled Sam’s dick out of his pants with a comedic flourish. Sam’s pulse quickened. It was clown like and he had almost got it in his mind to be afraid except Crowley had gingerly started to stroke him. Sam groaned but didn’t close his eyes. Crowley worked him through like a balloon animal, stroking up the length with just the right amount of pressure. As Sam was nearing the edge of orgasm, Crowley removed his hand. 

He went to his desk and got the pump, a few balloons and a bottle of lubricant, and made what Sam could only describe as an animal balloon flesh light. then he moistened the sides with the lubricant. He slid Sam into the balloon and held it as Sam fucked it. Everything squeaked comedically and Crowley muttered some encouragement. Sam shot ejaculate into the balloon. 

After the orgasm had faded, Sam thought he would return the favor. He advanced on Clownley hand shaking as he touched the bobbles on the clown suit. He undid Crowley's’ snaps to find he was completely nude underneath, dick dribbling pre-cum, smearing the front of his suit. Sam took his dick in hand and Crowley hissed. “You’re not actually very funny, Crowley.” Sam said. 

Indignant but hoarse, Crowley retorted. “What would you know about comedy? You’re about as thick as a brick wall.” Sam would have to give him that. He was dense and Crowley was a clown. He took Crowley’s dick into his mouth and blew the clown.

**Author's Note:**

> I will not apologize for art.


End file.
